Red and Purple
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Gamzee sobrio es más fuerte de lo que todos se esperan. Pero aquí si consigue matar a todos. Todos.


Gamzee estaba descontrolado. Completamente descontrolado.

Ya mató a Nepeta y Equius y buscó a los demás, Kanaya, Feferi y Tavros habían sido asesinados por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por ellos, pero acabó encontrándose con Eridan y Vriska. También les mató.

Karkat mientras tanto huía cargando a Sollux como podía pero era muy difícil con el inconsciente. Tenía mucho miedo empezaba a pensar que ya los había matado a todos menos a ellos pero entonces le sonó su ordenador indicándole que alguien le había hablado, era Terezi. Él pensaba que también la mató a ella por lo que fue un gran alivio el ver que no fue así.

Estuvieron intentando encontrarse e algún lado, sería más fácil defenderse si eran más. Quedaron en un sitio, cerca de donde se encontraba Karkat en ese momento ya que tardaría mucho en llegar más lejos si tenía que seguir cargando a Sollux, quien no parecía tener intenciones de despertar, al menos, no de momento. Cuando Karkat llegó al lugar de encuentro se lo notificó a Terezi, a lo que ella no respondió, se temía lo peor y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas "HONK honk HONK honk" fue lo siguiente que pudo leer.

Gamzee había alcanzado a Terezi cuando iba de camino de encontrarse con Karkat y, como a todos los demás le había asesinado. Cuando le escribió el mensaje a su "Mejor amigo" el teclado se llenó de sangre de todos los colores en esas cuatro letras y luego en las que componían la siguiente frase que escribió "Are you the next?".

Todo aquello hizo que Karkat se asustase más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible. Todos habían muerto, Sollux no despertaba y Gamzee ya iría a por ellos. Sabía que quedarse allí no era una buena elección pero no había mejor sitio en el que estar para pensar un plan. Intentaba pensar un plan pero, ¿Un plan? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Sabía de sobra que Gamzee era mucho más fuerte que él, no podría vencerle, y no había ningún sitio totalmente seguro al que no pudiese llegar su, en ese momento, enemigo.

En poco tiempo se empezaron a escuchar bocinas, "Oh dios, oh dios" repetía Karkat una y otra vez, no había sacado ninguna conclusión en el poco tiempo que había tenido, ya era difícil de por si buscar una solución para sobrevivir a eso, y encima estaba muy alterado y asustado lo que le dejaba pensar con menos claridad aún. Las bocinas sonaban cada vez más y más fuerte, lo único que se le ocurrió fue esconder a Sollux como pudo y coger sus hoces para plantarle cara a pesar de saber que tenía pocas posibilidades por no decir que ninguna.

Gamzee iba arrastrando su maza llena de sangre de todos los trolls que había matado, sangraba por las heridas de la cara y se acercaba a Karkat sonriendo ampliamente mientras no hacía más que repetir "HONK honk HONK honk". Una vez estuvo justo en frente de Karkat se dirigió a él con una sonrisa psicópata "Vaya hermano, parece que tú eres el siguiente, el único que queda" dijo elevando su arma cuando se detuvo al ver de reojo parte del cuerpo escondido de Sollux "Así que estabas escondiendo a otro cabronazo, le mataré primero a él". Karkat había puesto las hoces para defenderse cuando vio que Gamzee elevó el arma pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había visto a Sollx y se dirigía a él primero, fue a atacarle casi sin pensar "¡No permitiré que mates a más amigos Gamzee!". Antes de que Karkat pudiese llegar ni a rozarle con una de las hoces el altasangre le cogió de la muñeca parándole y le dio un fuerte golpe con su maza en el estómago lanzándolo lejos de él.

Se intentó levantar para ir a ayudar a Sollux pero el golpe había sido fuerte, le costaba moverse y escupía sangre. Para cuando consiguió incorporarse a duras penas, su amigo ya había sido asesinado cruelmente a base de golpes por parte de aquél psicópata. Al ver aquella escena se alteró muchísimo más y volvió a correr para atacar a Gamzee, aun que le doliese tener que hacerlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse más golpes como el que le dio antes. Acabo muy malherido y puestos a que ya no le quedaba ningún amigo que defender huyo a esconderse, el sangre morada le siguió pero al hacerlo con calma acabó perdiéndole de vista. Aun así le buscó por la zona; "Vamos, sal pequeño cabronazo, ya sabías que esto acabaría pasando, ya ha llegado tu turno"

Karkat, escondido tras una pared agarrándose la herida que más le dolía, una en el costado, derramó unas lágrimas al oír lo que dijo el que fue su mejor amigo. No podía creer la situación en la que estaba, no se esperaba que pudiese pasar eso, jamás se lo hubiese esperado. Cuando prestó más atención al lugar en el que estaba, se vio a si mismo reflejado en un espejo que tenía justo delante, estaba en un baño. Al darse cuenta pensó que cerca debía haber un botiquín así que se puso a buscarlo hasta que dio con él. Sacó unas vendas y se quitó su jersey dejando a la vista su torso, su espalda y sus brazos llenos de golpes, moratones y heridas que sangraban. Se vendo alrededor de todas las heridas y se miró al espejo de nuevo mientras lo hacía. Toco el espejo con sus dedos, al hacerlo mancho de sangre el objeto, pero poco le importaba, estaba demasiado atento a las heridas que le había hecho Gamzee. Cerró el puño dejando escapar más lágrimas.

Escribió algo en el espejo con su sangre y se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de Gamzee acercándose, mucho tiempo había aguantado sin que le encontrase. No había otra salida más que la misma entrada por lo que no tenía escapatoria, no le quedaba más que aceptar que su mejor amigo le mataría en pocos segundos. Así fue, cuando Gamzee le encontró se cebó con él y lo machacó a golpes con su arma, al hacerlo también se llenó de la hermosa sangre color carmesí de Karkat, quien ahora yacía en el suelo ensangrentado. Se paró un momento y miró hacia su izquierda, al espejo, se veía a si mismo lleno de sangre pero al fijarse mejor vio el mensaje que le había dejado su mejor amigo. Puso una mirada seria y cogió el arma del ahora cadáver, y se hizo una raja profunda en el brazo, salía bastante sangre, paso el dedo por la herida y escribió algo al lado del mensaje de Karkat, luego se clavó el arma a sí mismo en el pecho con una sonrisa esta vez, tranquila y feliz. Cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y le cogió la mano justo en el momento antes de morir.

Mensaje:

I LOVE YOU.

:o)


End file.
